


Hey There My Little Red Riding Hood

by Sabrielisluv (IluvLxLight)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Freshman Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Romance, Senior Derek Hale, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Werewolves, minor death of random people, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IluvLxLight/pseuds/Sabrielisluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never expected to get a boyfriend in his first year of high school. Let alone a super hot senior boyfriend who just so happens to be a werewolf. Oh and did he mention they are apparently mates. Yea his life has been flipped upside down since meeting the smoking hot Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my iPod, sorry for that. This is my first attempt at sterek and I hope you like.

Today was Stiles' first day of high school and he had a plan. He and his best friend Scott were gonna join the lacrosse team and kick ass at it, Stiles was gonna get awesome grades, and most importantly he was gonna get laid.

He had done a thorough amount of research on it, aka watching lots of porn, and was determined to get some. He had already known the workings of straight sex, thanks to his former crush Lydia Martin sparking his sex crazed feelings but never actually dating him or looking his way. Stiles had recently found out he was gay, so he needed not only to confirm it but also research it for future reference.

Everyone, that mattered anyway, didn't seem to mind it, but there were still people like Lydia's boyfriend Jackson Whittemore. People who make fun of others to hide how they feel about themselves, which made Stiles not so comfortable with admitting his new found sexuality to anyone else but the closest of the close.

Arriving at school in Stiles' jeep, the two childhood best friends got their times tables and lockers, heading to their new classes separately. Stiles' first few classes before lunch were normal enough and nothing really interesting had happened for him at least. That was until lunch break.

Stiles and Scott were sat at a table in the cafe. Scott was going on and on about this super beautiful girl, in one of his classes, named Allison. Stiles was only half listening though. Looking around the room, he spotted a super good looking guy wearing a leather jacket in the far corner of the room, accompanied by a pretty blonde girl in leather, a big handsome black bald boy in leather, and an adorable shaggy blonde haired boy also in leather. Jeez what's with these people and leather.

The super good looking guy had dark brown hair spiked up in the front, a ruggedly handsome stubbled chin, and beautiful green eyes almost looking hungry as they stared at him. Like he was going to devour Stiles.

Wait a minute! Staring at him.

"Stiles are you even listening to me!?" Scott whined pulling Stiles from his thoughts. He whipped his head around to look at his friend, who was giving him his famous kicked puppy look.

"No, sorry dude. Do you know who that guy is over there?" Stiles asked gesturing towards the guy.

"Which one?"

"The super hot one looking this way!"

"Stiles." Scott groaned. Although he accepted Stiles, he was obviously uncomfortable talking about men with Stiles.

"I think that's the captain of the basketball team, Derek something. He's a senior, Stiles." Scott said with a warning tone of voice. Stiles looked back at the guy, Derek.

He notices the blonde girl smirk at him like she knows what they are talking about or what Stiles is thinking. Stiles finds himself blushing at the thought of being caught. The bell for the next period rings right as he turns away. He stands and leaves the room heading to his next class, leaving be hide a confused Scott. 

 

* * *

 

 That night while laying in bed Stiles finds himself thinking of Derek. His strong looking body. How his arms would feel wrapped around him, protecting him from unknown dangers. His hands wrapped around and touching him in places only Stiles, himself, has ever touched.

Lets just say Stiles enjoyed some me time that night. Fantasies of him and this beautiful strange running through his mind making him feel slightly guilty for using this guy as his masterbation material.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks Stiles managed to avoid Derek out of guilt. It wasn't until the next Wednesday early in the morning when Stiles was approached by Derek that he had even looked in his direction.

"Derek Hale." He grunted out.

"Um....what!?"

Derek just glares at him.

"Um....I'm Stiles Stilinski." Blushing he replies. Derek nods then walks away, casually brushing against Stiles. Blushing Stiles looks after him, confused.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had just finished his fourth class when he was stopped in the hallway by the blonde girl at the table.

"Hello Stiles, I'm Erica."

"Hello Erica. Can I help you?"

"Are you by any chance interested in our big bro Derek?" Stiles looks at her alarmed. Where did that come from.

"I saw you looking at him and blushing a lot that first day but you haven't so much as approached him in the past week."

"No. I just noticed him looking in my direction." He says blushing.

"Oh ok. Whatever you say." She smirks and starts to walk away. Before leaving she calls out.

"You know. I could put in a good word for you if you want, batman."

Stiles gives her a look of confusion and surprise. She gestures to his batman shirt and turns away, walking down the hall without any further talk.

 

* * *

 

Stiles drives home after school wondering why Derek approached him, why Erica asked him those things, and not understanding what was happening. He thought he was being stealthy, a ninja. Avoiding Derek like a pro. They had never talked and they only shared one look, there was no reason for anyone to assume he was avoiding him or even interested in him.

Yet Erica still suspected him of those thinks. Jeez he really needed to stop thinking about this so much, it was giving him a headache.

At home he finds the place empty. That's when he remembers his dad wont be in until midnight. After a few hours of homework and fouling around on the internet. He quickly starts on dinner. He puts he's fathers share in a bowl in the microwave for him to heat up later and starts eating his own.

Normal quiet night at the Stilinskis house hold.

 

* * *

 

Stiles dreams of him and Derek that night. Of love and dating, Kisses and touches, meeting parents and sexual acts. He finds his dreams speeding completely out of control. Scenes flashing before his minds eye. An array of feels filling his heart and clouding his already sleepy mind. Until finally his dreams settle on a peaceful scene of him and Derek snuggled up on his bed. His restless sleep stops and he continues to sleep with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is all about Derek. I hope you like. If there's any mistakes let me know. I'm so glad people are liking it!!!! Thanks for all the kudos.

Derek Hales life was about as normal as it could get, for a werewolf anyways. The pack didn't have many enemies, the hunters kept to the code and the pack never bothered anyone. It was relatively quiet in Beacon Hills.

Derek was going into his last year of high school and like was mentioned before, his life was pretty normal. He thought this year was going to be like any other. He was going to be the captain of the basketball team and have lunch with the three new betas, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey. While doing that he was still going to get the best grade in almost all of his classes, despite what others think he was probably the smartest in the whole school. He just wasn't all that good at communicating.

The first day back, he drove in his Camaro, got his times table and locker then headed to his first class. Like he had done for the past three years, it never changed. Derek never really paid any mind to the freshman. They were usually just snot nosed brats to him. He really wasn't expecting anything different this year.

However at lunch he found himself and his gaze drawn to this freshman boy, who was sat with another freshman. The boy had a shaved head with a mole covered face and he was wearing a batman t-shirt with a red hoodie over top of it. It wasn't until he looked over at Derek that Derek released why he was being drawn to him. Everything just clicked.

It was rare to feel this. Super rare. He had heard of what this was from his mother as a kid. Not many werewolves feel it and only born wolves have the ability to feel it. It was all just a beautiful fairy tale to him, a bed time story his mom would tell. Something he would only every dream about but that's all it ever was, just a dream.

It was so rare finding ones mate. Only some wolves do and Derek definitely didn't think he was going to be one of those few. He knew he was though. There was no way he could deny the way his wolf screamed out 'mate.' Derek was filled with the overwhelming need to be close to this boy, to provide for him, love him, claim him, mate him.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the bell and the sight of the freshman leaving the room. Derek looks at the others, now getting up from their seats, to see Erica smirking at him. He gives her a confused look that causes the three to start laughing at him. He glares in turn, wondering what he has missed, as they all head to their next classes.

 

* * *

 

There was something completely wrong with this whole mating business. Maybe it was because finding ones mate is so rare that his mother forgot to mention the unimaginable pain they are put through. Derek thinks she really should have shared this knowledge because he has spent the last week in agonizing pain and trying to corner this kid so he can maybe touch him a little to make it go away for a least a minute, but the freshman hasn't so much as looked his way since that first day.

He was going completely mad. As he walked down the hallway in the early morning, he spotted the freshman standing near a group of lockers by himself and messing around with his backpack and books. He had his back towards Derek. Derek walked quietly up to him and stood be hide him. He turned around, his eyes going wide as he looked at Derek and a blush spreading across that beautiful face of his, capturing Derek's undivided attention.

'Ok Derek say something really cool and smooth. Then he will fall madly in love with you.' His brain demanded.

"Derek Hale." Apparently his mouth didn't get the memo.

"Um....what!?" The boys delicious mouth spoke. Derek just glared. Apparently neither did his face.

'Arent we supposed to be trying to come off as cool and loveable. Jeez.'

"Uh....I'm Stiles Stilinski." The boy, Stiles he reminded himself, finally said. Derek just nodded and walked away, making sure to brush against him.

A wave of relief washes over Derek at the feel of his mate against him. He was screwed. He knew a talk with his mother was well passed due.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!! Thanks for all the support!!! All of you who have bookmarked this, have made me so happy!!!! You are all in my mind when I write and you help me to want to better myself and write more. Without you guys I probably would lose interest and not write. You all are so wonderful!!!!! :)

"Derek, Hun. What's wrong?" Derek's mother asked him with a note of concern in her voice. Derek began to explain everything. What he has been feeling, about stiles, all of it. His mothers eyes widened as he spoke. A sad simile formed on her face as she nodded along. When he was done speaking, he took a deep breath and looked her in straight the eyes.

"Oh my baby." She cooed. "I'm so sorry. It's so rare. I never thought to tell you about any of the other stuff." She then went on to explain the workings of mates.

Werewolves have anchors, things that ground them on full moons. Up until you meet your mate, anything can be your anchor, but once you meet your mate they become your anchor. Nothing else will help you control yourself. Only that person.

There's many things that take place when it comes to the mating. Werewolves mate for life. If your mate isn't a werewolf then they can refuse you. If that happens, the werewolf can go berserk and rampage or even die. If your mate is willing to be with you for life, then there are rituals that occur. The basic courting, providing, scent marking, that take place.

Then there's the more private marking and mating sex that occur and forever bind you to each other. Once they are bonded there's no turning back. Either one will die without the other. Even if ones is not a werewolf as well.

This all came as a shock to Derek. He instantly felt nauseous. He either dies or not. He knows which one he would choose even if he didn't want to be with Stiles but the choice isn't his to make. He doesn't want to die but he would feel guilty pressuring Stiles into this relationship with him. Once Stiles' is in it he can never get out and that's a lot to ask of a human.

After hours and hours of decision making. Derek had finally decide to woo Stiles. Court him. Make him fall for Derek and then when he feels he can trust him bring up the whole 'I'm a werewolf and your my mate' thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles had spent the whole day tried. It was lunch time and he had almost fallen asleep in his first two of classes of the day. He was running on two hours of sleep. He had spent the whole night researching random stuff on the Internet. Lately he had been doing this more and more, staying up late that is.

While walking down the hall, he didn't even notice he was falling asleep until he smashed right into someone with a broad muscular chest. He looked up and met eyes with Derek. Just his luck.

Derek glared at him but there was an almost fond look in his eyes that made Stiles confused. He smiled shyly at Derek.

"Lunch with me." Derek stated. Still glaring at Stiles.

"Hey buddy, look. I think I know what your getting at. You want to have lunch, right? you really need to work on this talking thing. Your not very good at it. Usually people ask instead of demand and use more words." Stiles rambled slightly. He probably shouldn't talk so much. It isn't really flirty to insult your crush.

Derek's glare intensified. It seemed like he was trying to blow Stiles' head up with his mind.

"I'll have lunch with you." Stiles said quickly as he noticed Derek about to leave. Derek turned to him with a look of slight happiness. Barely detectible. If Stiles wasn't the less awesome and smart, American version of Sherlock Holmes, he probably wouldn't have noticed.

They then walked to the cafe in an extremely awkward silence. Already sited at the table was Erica and the two other boys. Stiles sat down across from Erica and beside the seat Derek then sat in. Then a thought popped into Stiles' head. 'Scott.' Stiles looked around but He couldn't spot him anywhere.

He looked over to the doors and noticed Scott entering with a girl, Stiles figured was Allison. 'Good job buddy. Go get some!' Stiles' brain chanted.

"Its good to see you again Stiles" he was pulled away from his thoughts by Erica speaking and giving him a wink. Stiles smiled back and nodded.

He felt extremely uncomfortable being around her. The looks she gave him made him feel like he was her prey. Maybe if this had happened two years ago, he might have found it hot but now it made him want to hide.

He couldn't help but think to himself. 'if Derek was the one giving me that look. I'd probably sell him my soul.' Stiles inwardly groaned. It was one thing to think about someone when they weren't around.

"This is Isaac." Erica said pointing to the sandy blonde haired one. "And this is Boyd." Stiles smiled and greeted them with simply hellos.

He felt weird sitting here with these people. He had never really spoken to them. He was kind of worried they wouldn't like him. He had only ever had one friend, his best friend. Everyone else said he was too nerdy, weird, talkative.

He knew he was a cool guy and a good friend. He had been loyal to Scott since they had met. Lying together, covering each others backs on so many occasions. He just didn't think others could get past how he acts and is to really see the amazing friend he is.

He couldn't help the fact that his heart hurt at little as he watched Isaac and Erica chatting like the best of pals. Boyd silent but still somehow included in the conversion. Sometimes Stiles felt so alone. Scott was his only friend. His dad was the only other person in his life. Ever since his mother died, Stiles had had a hard time letting others in. He wanted other friends but a large part of him was annoying on propose.

He knew what pissed people off and what didn't. He knew if he did these things. He would never have to lose anyone else. He only allowed two people, Melissa (Scott's mom) as well, into his heart. Subconsciously he pushed others away so he wouldn't have to be hurt ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek could smell the agony and sadness surrounding Stiles. He could tell the others smelt it too. Derek felt his wolf howling deep inside of him. Yelling at him to take his mate into his arms and take away his pain.

Derek gently put his hand on Stiles' thigh. Stiles turns to him with a look of slight shock and sadness. He gives Derek a small sad simile. Derek has to strongly resisted the urge to hug him. Derek wasn't extremely affectionate so all of this was out of his comfort zone but he knew deep down, he would give his mate anything he wanted just to see him simile happily again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a massive idea and had to write it. I hope you enjoy!!!!! I love you all!!!!! :) sorry for mistakes.

Over that last few weeks. Stiles has spent more and more time with Derek and the others. They would have movies that lead to sleep overs and runs in the woods. It wasn't that hard to tell there was something different about them. They can run for ages and had such good hearing. Stiles wasn't the best actor but he knew he was good at hiding things.

Sometimes he felt the some how they knew how he was feeling despite his awesome skill. Derek would turn up out of no where and climb through is window. This only ever happened when Stiles was sad. Maybe he was paranoid but he knew something was different about these four. He would spend hours researching it up but everything that would come up were so far fetched and some just down right ridiculous.

One thing Stiles found the most strange was that he had spent so much time at Derek's house and he still had yet to meet any of his family. They were never home when he was there. Derek rarely talked and even rarely talked about his family. Stiles knew he loved them but Stiles thinks he found opening up just as hard as Stiles found it. When he did mention them it was always his mother. He loved her so much. Stiles wanted to meet this woman so bad that he couldn't help feeling disappointed when she wasn't around.

Stiles felt kind of bad for spending so much time hanging out with the others and not talking all that much with Scott. That feeling was short lived when he found out Scott was dating Allison and had been spending all of his time with her. He was happy for Scott but he still missed him and a selfish part of Stiles had hoped he was torn up and waiting for Stiles to call him to hang out.

Stiles pushed his thoughts and feelings to the side and tried to focus on the movie. Stiles didn't really get what was happening. He also didn't even know what they were watching. Looking around he noticed Erica and Boyd cuddling on the love-seat. Isaac was sat curled up on the oversized chair. It was then that Stiles remembered he was currently snuggled up to Derek. Stiles felt his cheeks flush a bit.

After spending so much time together they had gotten quite close. Stiles knew that be hide that cold exterior was the soft heart of a loving man. He would lend Stiles his jacket when he was cold and let Stiles cuddle up to him when they watched movies.

He was a perfect gentlemen and surprisingly so smart. He helped Stiles with school work on his late night visits. Although he wasn't too fond of doing school work. He knew it was Derek's own way of distracting him from his sad thoughts.

Stiles found his little crush on Derek forming into something so much more and it scared him.

What if this was how Derek just was? What if Derek would never like him? Who would like him anyways? He was a spaz, a nerd, a loser,and not that attractive.He was the complete opposite of dateable.

Derek however was the perfect package. The looks, smarts, body, and just the right amount of nerd. No one wanted a Stiles but everyone wanted a Derek and Derek's can get whoever they want.

He felt his heart sneaking at the thought of Derek being with someone else. He wanted nothing more then to stay where he was right now for the rest of his life. His head on Derek's right shoulder. Their bodies pressed together fitting perfectly and Derek's arm wrapped around his waist. His hand rested on stiles right hip.

The warmth from his hand was giving Stiles shivers. He felt like he was where he was meant to be. Like this was what he had been waiting for. After all the pain and sadness. This was waiting for him in the end. He had been through so much and he didn't think his heart could handle the rejection he would receive.

 

* * *

 

Derek knew Stiles' thoughts were heading somewhere they shouldn't be. Maybe it was a mates thing. Derek didn't know or care. He tightened his grip on Stiles and brought his head close to Derek's chest. He could feel the sorrow that Stiles felt.

Quickly looking to see if anyone was paying any attention to them, they were all to absorbed in the movie, he then pressed a light kiss on top of Stiles' head. Stiles looked up at him but Derek only gave him a small simile in return. He watched as Stiles turned away and back to the movie.

He felt Stiles' happiness and felt his own sense of pride. He was making his mate happy. It was something that weighted on his mind. His mate seemed to always be so sad. He would hide it so well but Derek could tell.

 

* * *

 

Derek had successfully started the courting. He was currently providing for his mate and scent marking his mate. He brought Stiles food every night and would leave his clothes at Stiles. He made sure to borrow some of Stiles' clothes as well. In little to no time, Stiles would come to school wearing Derek's shirts and sweaters. Some clothes that were his own smelled just like Derek because of Derek wearing them as well.

He was finding that his wolf seemed more clam lately. He had been hanging around Stiles so often and that closeness pleased his wolf. His wolf seemed to be most pleased with his mate smelling like him instead of others. The way their scents mingled and just fit so nicely together made him so happy deep down.

He was feeling himself open up more and more. He found it so hard to express how he felt but when he was with Stiles it was easy. He didn't have to say anything. It was like Stiles just knew. He could answer the questions Derek asked with just his eyes. He would make remarks to the comments Derek's voice wouldn't vocalize but his face and body would speak for him.

Derek felt them growing closer and closer as the days past and he found himself fearing the day he would have to tell Stiles everything. All the what if's running through his head.

What if the mating thing is to much for him? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if Derek is rejected? What if he finds out Derek is a werewolf and thinks he is a monster?

Derek had never thought he or any of the pack were monsters. They were good people, it didn't matter if they were werewolves or not. To him it was natural, all the supernatural stuff. To humans who have never been exposed to these sort of things. To them it's unreal, crazy, unnatural. He finds himself worried Stiles will want nothing to do with him after he finds out.

He would go crazy or die without Stiles. That's what his mother had said anyways. He couldn't even fathom the thought of no longer having Stiles in his life. Stiles had only just come into it but it felt, to Derek at least, like they had known each other for so much longer.

Derek knew he would have to tell Stiles at some point but for now he was going to enjoy their growing friendship then hopefully a relationship between them. If things go south after that it wasn't something Derek needed to think about right now.

Derek could hear the tell tale signs that Stiles was asleep. The movie had just finished after what felt like so long. Erica smirked at him as she left to go to her room. Boyd picked up Isaac, who had also fallen asleep, and carried him out of the room with a nod goodbye to Derek.

Derek slowly, so he didn't wake up Stiles, picked him up and carried him into Derek's room. He laid Stiles down onto the bed under the covers. He similes to himself. His bed would make Stiles smell like him so much and his bed would smell like Stiles as well.

He walked out of the room and laid down on the couch. He wished he could lay on his bed with Stiles. Wrap him in his arms and fall asleep but he knew that would raise unwanted questions or it could cause unwanted conflict in their friendship.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was having a nightmare. He had been having the same one for the past five nights now but something about this time was different. Every night he would wake up screaming, all alone but not tonight. He didn't wake up tonight. Instead He felt Derek's arms around him as the nightmare scenes disappeared and beautiful scenes begin to play out in his mind. Soft words were being whispered in his ears as he slept for the whole night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I went through a massive writers block and then shortly after that I started having medical issues. I still am having them so I will be trying to update as much as I can now that I finally have some inspiration. I hope you enjoy!!

Months later, neither of them had mentioned what happened at Stiles' that one night. It disappointed Stiles so much. He had thought that maybe things would finally go somewhere. Maybe Derek felt the same but no. Nothing was said or done.

Stiles let out a deep sigh and readjusted his grip on the stirring wheel. He had just finished hanging out with Scott for the first time in months. They had spent the night playing video games and eating pizza. Classic bro night. It was around 12:00pm when Stiles had left Scotts house. The roads were dark and silent. An eerie feeling began to spread through him. Something felt off but he couldn't think of what.

Stiles eyes widen as he saw the person standing out on the road in front of his car. He slammed on the breaks and skid to a stop right before hitting the figure. Stiles got out of his jeep and walked towards him.

"Holy shit! Are you ok? I didn't hit you right?" He walked closer to the man. Then man turned towards him, that's when he saw it. The mans arm had been ripped off. He hadn't noticed it before because he had been turned sideways. The man also had four large claw marks starting from the top left side of his forehead to the bottom of his right cheek. It was fresh. Blood flowing out rapidly. The man stumbled towards him.

"Their coming. Run! Run! RUN!!" He then fell to the ground. Stiles turned around and ran to his jeep, faster than ever before. He was about to get in when something from behind grabbed him.

"Who might you be? You have the hales smell all over you but it's just a coating. You aren't a wolf or a Hale, are you?" Stiles stared at the man in shock. What was he talking about? Wolf? What does any of this have to do with the Hales? With Derek? Was Derek safe? Screw that was he going to be safe?

"I don't know what your talking about. I smell like the rain forest. It's because of my deodorant. It's pretty common. Gets all the ladies, if ya know what I'm saying."

"How about you shut the hell up and tell me who you are? And how you are connected to the Hales?"

"I said I don't know what your talking about."

"Ok then. That's how you wanna play this."

"Are we playing something? Is it charades? Because I'm super good at that."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"No. Never."

The man gives him a look of pure anger before he hits Stiles in the face, knocking him out cold. Guess he wasn't a fan of the Stilinski charm, was Stiles' last thought before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up with a throbbing headache and a bruise on his right cheek. This guy definitely wasn't a fan. A man that was probably 6'2 walked in wearing almost all black with a leather jacket and looking pissed as hell.

"So who are you?"

"Me? You want to know who I am? I'm just your average high school loser. I don't know anything or anyone."

"Don't talk smart with me. Who are you? Can you tell us where the Hales are?"

"Like I said I can't tell you anything and I'm a no one." The man looks like one of his veins is about to burst.

"You want to do this the hard way then."

"What's the hard way?" Stiles regretted asking after the first few punches to the jaw and kicks to the stomach. The pain was much worst then he thought it would be. The man lifted up his upper body using his hair. He spat in his face and then stepped on his hand. He grabbed a bucket that had been sitting on the table in the corner and dumped the contains on him. His body instantly froze as brutally cold water soaked into his skin, chilling him to the bone.

He passed out after two straight hours of this along with the occasional question thrown in to see if he would talk. He didn't. Stiles kept the Hales and Derek's name hidden inside, not telling his kidnappers a single thing. He knew that they only needed him to get to Derek and his family. For what reason he had yet to learn but he wasn't very excited to find out.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek could sense something was off the moment he got into bed that night. He was instantly up and out of bed. Lately his family as been getting followed around by an unknown enemy which is why he never allowed Stiles at the house when the others were around, there would be too many targets in one place. Tonight he just felt like something bad had happened and for some reason he knew that all this was involved.

Derek decided it was a good idea to sneak out and take a peek in to Stiles room. Just to check on him not anything creepy. It's completely normal. He was glad he did because when he got there Stiles wasn't in his room, his car wasn't in the driveway and the sherif wasn't home either. Panic started to fill Derek's heart. Had something happens to Stiles. Derek then decided it was beat to follow his scent to wherever he had gone. He was lead to a quiet road about five blocks from Stiles' house. Stiles' car was left there in the street and so was a dead body. For a split second Derek thought it was Stiles but then he collected his wits. Of course it wasn't, Stiles hadn't been here for at least an hour.

He started to follow the scent for a few more streets before he lost the trail. The smell just suddenly stopped. Derek's heart began to race. What if something bad had happened? He quickly started his short journey home. Once there he quickly went to his parents room. He knew thy would help him, especially since this was his mate. This was his mate that was missing. What if he never got to tell him about this? About him? Derek needed Stiles more than life itself. He couldn't loose him.

"Mom! Dad! This is urgent!" He startled his parents awake from their deep sleeps with his frantic shouting.

"Oh, Derek, honey. What's wrong? It's the middle of the night." His mother spoke softly.

"What the hells going on?" His shouting had awoken Laura and some others.

"Stiles has been kidnapped and I think it was the same people who were after us. We need to get him back! We need to get him back right now!"

"Der, you need to calm down. It's going to be fine. Are you sure it's those guys?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Ok. Will if it is we need a plan. We can't just run in head first." His father finally spoke up.

"Why the hell not?!?!"

"Derek! Don't talk to your father that way. I understand that he's your mate but you need to calm down."

"I can't, mom. Everywhere hurts. I feel it. He's in danger. He needs me. I have to find him right now! I can't loose him. Mom, what do I do?" His heart starts to flood with panic. His breath begins to come out in pants. He arches over, holding on to his knees, breathing heavily. He needs to find his mate, these are the only words running through his brain.

"Derek," Erica's hand is placed on top of his right shoulder. "It's going to be fine. We won't rest until we find him."

Derek breathes out a soft thank you in reply. His whole body starts to sag to the ground. His knees give out. His breath starts to even out and he falls into a deep sleep. All the panic and worry had driven him to passing out from exhaustion.

"We need a plan." Derek's mom speaks first. "Bring Derek to his room and meet us in the basement. We need to go over everything we know about this guys and ways to find and save Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts: http://slashshipperandwriter.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
